We Are
by Ayingott
Summary: The 100 theme challenge starring Thrill pair. Last part up. Now officially completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ayingott is merely a poor human being, she owns nothing. **

**A/N: So, I decided to take up the 100 theme challenge. But I will combine it with the one sentence challenge, sort of. :D **

**And it may sound annoying, but I will do 10 each time.**

* * *

><p><strong>We Are.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>1. Introduction <em>

"Mom, dad, this is my lover." Echizen Ryoma uttered under his nose as his face turned a little bit redder. He could only look up to Fuji and sigh, wondering how he could smile at a time like this.

_2. Love _

Fuji knew it was love the first time Ryoma returned his kiss in that empty first year classroom they were in.

Ryoma knew it was love when Fuji gently took his hands and warmed them up with his own on that chilly winter evening.

_3. Light _

The soft morning light wasn't gentle when waking up the sleeping young man. It hurt Fuji's eyes and made him squint, shadowing his face with his own hand. But then, when he saw his sleeping lover, the light didn't seem to annoying anymore.

_4. Dark _

Never did he enjoy the darkness of the night; never did he know that it could be so tempting. But after meeting and getting to know Fuji, Ryoma found out the hidden possibilities of darkness and just how grateful he should feel to the darkness that didn't let any curious eyes see what was going on.

_5. Seeking Solace _

"She's gone, she's really, really gone." He sobbed into the shoulder of his lover. He sought the comfort of the other next to him right now, the comfort that just might let him forget.

_6. Break Away _

The crash echoed in the rooms, along with the frantic pleads of forgiveness. "You know I can't forgive you for trying to run away, Ryoma. Didn't I tell you this before, _you are mine._"

_7. Heaven _

Being with Ryoma was like finding his own portable piece of heaven. Whether it was just a touch, a small echo of his voice or a simple pout directed his way – it was enough for Fuji. It was all that was needed for Fuji to feel happy.

_8. Innocence_

"Yaaah… Syuu.." Ryoma moaned into the kiss, gripping the sweaty hands of his lover tighter while the other moved above him.

There was a light chuckle, "My, my… It seems that I have stolen your innocence, my lovely." Fuji commented when a hot tongue ran over his sweaty neck.

_9. Drive _

It had been over two hours now. The scenery that whizzed past the shinkansen's window stopped changing after the last houses of the city. But it was ok like this. It was ok, since they were together, running away from it all.

_10. Breathe Again _

He forgot how to breathe the moment those soft lips landed on his own, caressing and touching the unexplored flesh. He remembered how to breathe when Fuji slowly pulled away and smiled, those blue eyes sparkling in unsaid sweetness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ayingott is merely a poor human being, she owns nothing. **

**A/N: Next 10.**

* * *

><p><strong>We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><em>11. Memory <em>

That one time in the boy's locker room, under the running water in the shower stall was the first memory of them being together physically. They couldn't ask for a better one.

_12. Insanity _

"You are insane!" Ryoma yelled at his boyfriend's back.

Fuji merely smiled, as he made sure that the bungee cord is tied tightly enough around his waist. "Don't worry, baby. I will come back and kiss you better after this."

_13. Misfortune _

It was Ryoma's misfortune to end up here, in the nurse's office, with a twisted ankle. He just wanted to lie down and rest for a bit, nothing more.

On the other hand, it was Fuji's fortune to find his little lover peacefully sleeping in the white sheets, so unguarded and open for sneak attacks. He really couldn't be blamed for marking what was his to begin with.

_14. Smile_

A smile was a constant part of his face, it never went away. It was there for as long as Ryoma knew Fuji. But Ryoma also knew, that that smile was always different – whether a simple greeting, a reaction to a joke or a sign of Fuji's love towards him. Only Ryoma could see those different smiles.

_15. Silence _

They didn't need useless talking to keep contact between them. The silent eye dialogue that happened when they looked at each other was enough. That way, they could say more than words could.

_16. Questioning_

"Why are you doing this again?" Ryoma sighed yet again and tugged his arm.

Fuji flicked the brat's forehead and tsk'ed. "Because we need to make our nightly activities livelier. You don't participate much anymore." He stepped back and took in the sight of his boyfriend tied to the bed post.

Ryoma pouted, tugging his arms again, "Fuck you."

Fuji just laughed, "I will, don't worry."

_17. Blood _

Fuji knew that this wouldn't be enough to bring his baby down, but still, he didn't like it when Ryoma was injured because of the mistakes that others made. So he always made sure that they get what they deserve for making his loved one's red blood blossom on that white skin.

_18. Rainbow _

"Look, look, Fuji! A rainbow!" Ryoma points out, his eyes sparkling like that of a child's. Even at the age of twenty-two, the raven-haired boy never ceased to surprise his lover with these little gestures of childishness.

_19. Gray_

Fuji looks at the picture, in the shades of various grays, and smiled sadly to himself. It was so long ago that his world used to look like this – like his own old photo. But then, he just had to come along and paint it in colors Fuji had never known.

"Thank you, Ryoma." He whispers and turns his back on the picture, going back to his waiting lover.

_20. Fortitude _

They were both strong and independent, never asked others for help and fought their battles alone. Yet, when they finally met, they could no longer do so. Their spirits merged into one and made them even stronger. _  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ayingott writes shit, she owns.. NADDA! Even in real life, Ayingott owns nadda. She (me) is starting to rant, so she (I) will shut up. (I'm sorry.)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tensai fon Ryosei:<em> I'm not against you using my ideas. Or more like it – do it! **

***cries in corner* Sakuno is evil and Gai is now an evil mutant. It's the end…**

**_SnowZero13:_ Ahahaha! It's Thrill Pair.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry, these ten are some suck-ish drabble thingies. And I tried answering to comments like I did above. Should I continue this?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><em>21. Vacation <em>

They both loved vacations – it meant more time to be together, "glued together by the hip" as Kikumaru had put it. But this time, this one time, a vacation failed to e enjoyable. Mainly because they weren't at the same dates for the two, as all the times before, meaning that they couldn't do _fun _summer vacation things together.

But in the end, they faked feeling sick and got some fun anyway.

_22. Mother Nature _

"Never again." Ryoma muttered, wiping away the droplets of water that were sliding down his forehead. "Never again will I agree to this." He glared at the dirty puddle water, now innocently washing around his ankle.

Fuji chuckled, pulling his short lover further down the road, "It's not that bad. The rain might help your growing problem." He tightened his hold on the wet, slippery wrist and pulled back his wet bangs with his free hand. "You look sexy when wet."

_23. Cat _

Sometimes Fuji didn't really like the excessive attention that Karupin got from his lover. It just meant that Ryoma loved someone even more than him. But sometimes, when Karupin clawed the face of yet another guy that thought that he had a chance with Ryoma; Fuji admitted that Karupin could be forgiven.

_24. No Time _

"God damn it, why today, of all days!" Ryoma muttered angrily to himself, quickly sliding his legs in the white tuxedo pants. "He'll be so mad at me…"

He was about to throw on the white jacket when the door to his bedroom was opened and Fuji, dressed in a black tux, stepped in. "And here I thought that you had run away from our wedding. How silly of me."

_25. Trouble Lurking _

Ryoma knew it wasn't going to be good when he saw that look in Fuji's eyes. He also realized that even if it's Momo, he wouldn't be let off just like that. Even if he hadn't told anyone that Fuji was his man now, even if it was Momo giving him his usual headlock, there would be hell tomorrow. He was sure of it.

_26. Tears _

Fuji hated to see tears rolling down Ryoma's pale face; he didn't know what to do then, how to make them stop and how to properly console his love. He could only hold the boy close and whisper sweet nothing to him, even if he knew that tomorrow Ryoma will show up at his doorstep with even more bruised and cuts and swollen, tear-filled eyes.

_27. Foreign _

His touch, his kisses, his whispers of sweet nothings and the perverted things that are yet to come, his breath on the sensitive skin on his neck, his skin against his own, his loving look, the sound of his voice, the way he calls his name…

All those things used to be so foreign to Ryoma. But now, now he couldn't imagine his life without them.

_28. Sorrow _

They knew that this wasn't the end of them, they could still go on. But even knowing that, accepting the truth was hard. Ryoma, who usually tried to hide what he felt, silently cried, his eyes never leaving the ground and Fuji simply held on to Ryoma's hand.

They knew it wasn't the end of them, but still, it hurt to be apart after being together for so little.

_29. Happiness _

Fuji was Ryoma's happiness and Ryoma was Fuji's. That's how it was and how it should be.

_30. Under the Rain _

Their first meeting was under the dark grey sky with the rain pouring down on them. They both were soaked to the bone, taking cover under a small roof, meant as a guard against rain for the picnic table, in the local park.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ayingott writes shit, she owns.. NADDA! Even in real life, Ayingott owns nadda. She (me) is starting to rant, so she (I) will shut up. (I'm sorry.)**

* * *

><p><strong>We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><em>31. Flowers <em>

Fuji always got Ryoma a bouquet of stocks, red and white roses, orange blossoms and daffodils for his birthday. That one bouquet showed what Fuji felt towards Ryoma, if only just a small fraction, so it was all Ryoma needed from his beloved.

_32. Night_

Fuji liked the night. Only during that time he could calmly watch the relaxed face of his lover, as the other slept peacefully, no longer bothered by the nightmares of the real world.

_33. Expectations_

It was only obvious that Ryoma would win in that match; every single one that knew the brat was sure about this. But only Fuji was aware of the pressure that all these expectations made his little lover feel, only he was aware of the doubts that came over Ryoma the night before.

_34. Stars _

They liked to look at the starts when the nightly sky allowed them to do so. It was a magical moment. Especially when they were together, then the starts seemed to shine brighter.

_35. Hold My Hand _

"No matter what happens, Ryoma, don't let go of my hand. I won't let them hurt you." Fuji said, tightening his hold on the cold hand between his fingers. He would save Ryoma for this hell, even if it meant to kill someone.

_36. Precious Treasure _

The time that they spent together was the only treasure that they shared. And now, now that Ryoma is left alone in this world; he realizes that they could have spent it better.

_37. Eyes _

Their eyes both held a fire in them, everyone could tell that. But the fire differed between the two – one had the fire of competition, while the other's eyes shone with the fires of destruction.

And yet, when their eyes met, it was like another type of fire was born between them. The fire of love.

_38. Abandoned _

Ryoma was abandoned by everyone that he had held dear to himself the moment he was told, that he could no longer play tennis. Friends no longer cared, parents no longer needed him – he was left alone. But then, Fuji held out his hand and smiled.

"_I don't need you for your tennis. I need you because you are you._"

_39. Dreams _

Fuji liked to dream; dream of things that could happen and things that were actually quite impossible. But most of all, he liked to dream about meeting Ryoma again after another long time spent apart from each other.

_40. Rated_

"You know that this is rated M, right?" Ryoma shifted his eyes away from the movie title to the happy face of his lover. "So what are we doing here?"

Fuji smiled and grabbed his little lover around the hip. "We are here," he started, leaning down to properly face Ryoma, "to teach you some new positions to use during our _nightly fun_." He kissed the blushing boy and chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Konomi Takeshi-sensei. That is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><em>41. Teamwork <em>

"You take that side. I will take care of them." Fuji whispered to Ryoma, squeezing his hand tighter. He peeked out of the bush and looked around, making sure that the other tennis team members were still there and then sighed, "Let's go, Ryo-chan."

They both ran to opposite sides, Fuji barely managing to catch the smirk on Ryoma's face as he neared Arai and then snatched his blue bandana. Really, he and his lovely did make a good team, no matter what inui had to say about this.

_42. Standing Still_

Ryoma didn't know how long he had stood here, but it wasn't like he particularly cared. He silently watched the small lights dancing below his feet, a few meters below, as he rethought his decision to jump. He didn't want this world anymore – the standstill was too much. And without Fuji, it just wasn't worth it.

_43. Dying_

Dying was like being freed, Ryoma had bitterly said to himself. His eyes seemed to search somewhere far as he said that; away from the coffin and sea of red roses.

Dying was like having your reason to live taken away, Fuji had answered back to him. He knew that the child next to him was merely fighting back the urge to cry.

_44. Two Roads _

"But if you take those roads," Eiji huffed; his hands placed on his hips, "then you won't meet each other during the _whole_ trip!" he then pointed at the two.

Fuji chuckled to himself and pulled Ryoma a bit closer to himself: "Don't worry, they will cross each other, you'll see."

_45. Illusion _

He created illusions to hide himself, but Ryoma destroyed them to find the real Fuji. It was the same as the cycle of living for them.

_46. Family _

Ryoma watched as Fuji placed the little toddler on the swings. The brown-haired man looked over to him and opened his eyes a little; he usually did that when he was planning something sneaky.

Fuji waved his hand, asking Ryoma to come to them and then gave the little boy his attention again. In Ryoma's eyes this was a perfect image of a family and nothing could change that.

_47. Creation _

For Fuji his lover, Ryoma, was the best creation that God could have made.

_48. Childhood _

"When I was a kid I used to think that my old man was someone like a superhero. He taught me a lot of things."

"And what about now? Who's your superhero now?"

"Isn't it obvious, sempai. It's you."

_49. Stripes _

The third-year stepped back from his work and gave it an once-over. He hmm-ed to himself and then sighed. "Really, Ryo-chan. Even if you do look good in that dress, stripes aren't your thing after all."

He barely dodged a high-heel that was thrown at him.

_50. Breaking the Rules_

It was the feeling of freedom and the adrenaline that pulsated through their veins that made them break the rules again. Being tied down wasn't really their thing and the world just kept on calling out to them. And even if they got lost, as long as they stayed together things would work out.

They were sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Konomi Takeshi-sensei. That is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><em>51. Sport <em>

They both were good at sports. Well, to be more exact, they could be called _prodigies. _But one thing that Ryoma never really understood was Fuji's obsession with curling. He couldn't quite figure out why Fuji was so into it, besides tennis, but one thing he did come in terms with was – Fuji looked damn sexy on ice.

_52. Deep in Thought _

Fuji smiled a little to himself – he really did like the small scrunched up face that Ryoma made when he was deep in thought. It just looked so cute.

_53. Keeping a Secret _

"I thought we were supposed to be a secret couple." Ryoma sighed, ignoring the bewildered stares of all the Seigaku's tennis team's member around him.

Fuji hummed to himself, "It was, until I heard Arai say that he would be willing to do you."

_54. Tower _

"Ryo-chan, if you were princes, locked up on top of some tower, I would do everything I could to get you out of there."

_55. Waiting _

Ryoma never liked waiting for others. It was tiring and boring and it was impossible to tell what might happen. So he never waited, never gave others the chance to be late. But then, once day, _he_ appeared out of nowhere and conquered his heart, soul and body. And for _him_ Ryoma was willing to wait forever.

_56. Danger Ahead_

He knew that Fuji was equal to danger. But still, no matter what it might lead to, no matter what others would say and no matter how dangerous it would get, Ryoma was willing to take it all and stand by Fuji's side.

_57. Sacrifice_

They both had sacrificed so many to be together. Ryoma lost most of his friends and Fuji was no longer recognized as a part of his own family. Even though they have lost so much they also gained a lot. So all those sacrifices, family, friends, job, future, were still worth it.

_58. Kick in the Head _

Fuji saw red the moment that guy's leg flew mere inches away from Ryoma's face. He grabbed the punk by his collar, blue eyes drilling holes in the others face, "If I see you trying to touch _even a hair _on my lover's head again, I will make sure you never see the light of day again."

_59. No Way Out _

There was no way out of this relationship and Ryoma knew it all too well. Especially now, when he was tied to the bed, with a half-naked Fuji slowly crawling on top of him.

_60. Rejection _

Fuji never took no for an answer, so when Ryoma so bluntly rejected him he merely smiled and tilted his head on one side. He had other methods to make the boy his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ayingott will be finishing high school in less than a month, so she has to prepare for the exams yet to come. Ayingott is very sorry to say this but due to her brain being raped by math formulas, grammar of Latvian language and history dates she might not be able to update for a while longer. **

**Ayngott sincerely apologizes for speaking in the third person and for not writing. *bows***

**Now Ayingott goes off to die in a ditch. Bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Konomi Takeshi-sensei. That is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><em>61. Fairy Tale <em>

They often believed that it was their own little fairy tale, completed with the annoying Inui-fairy that constantly watched them from behind.

_62. Magic _

"Fuji can be quite magical." Ryoma said one day, earning weird stares from both Mom and Eiji, "What? He was the one that went to my family gathering dressed as a Disney princess!"

_63. Do Not Disturb _

The dumbfounded freshman trio stared at the small sign on the clubroom door. Kachiro and Katsuo exchanged glances and then each grabbed Horio by his arms.

While they took the loudly protesting classmate of theirs away Katsuo shook his head a little: "At least this time Fuji-sempai made it clear that they are busy in there."

_64. Multitasking _

Ryoma wasn't known to be good at multitasking, unless it was with Fuji. When living with the smiling sadist one should really learn how to give someone a blowjob, hang up the annoying calls from your dad and respond to the dirty talk that was given to you.

_65. Horror _

Seeing a room full with nude pictures of yourself was one of the things that Ryoma found a bit terrifying. Knowing that the said room belonged to your own boyfriend was a whole another story.

_66. Traps _

Their relationship was like a hunt. They laid traps for the other to fall into and get held down by the invisible chains. They laid a trap after trap in order to keep the other to themselves, never letting him go. And they were content like that, for those traps made life more thrilling.

_67. Playing the Melody _

Fuji gently touched the piano keys, creating small melodies and playing with the sounds, making new, unheard compositions. He thought of what happened during these years of being together, of laughing and smiling and simply and purely loving.

He smiled a little to himself and looked at the still photo of his deceased lover, "You know, Ryo-chan, I've never forgotten about you."

_68. Hero _

"You're my hero and that will never change." Ryoma said, never letting his gaze waver away from Fuji.

_69. Annoyance _

Fuji liked to be annoying, especially towards Ryoma. The little brat made these super cute faces whenever Fuji was extra annoying and touchy-freely.

_70. 67%_

Both Fuji and Ryoma stared at the test results.

"Well this is funny." Fuji mumbled under his nose, blue eyes glaring at the phone.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow and carefully asked: "What is?"

"It should have been at least 69%." Was the innocent answer.

Ryoma facepalmed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guess who sacrifices learning time for you guys? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Konomi Takeshi-sensei. That is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><em>72. Mischief Managed <em>

The second Ryoma turned on the hairdryer a cloud of white enveloped both him and the whole bathroom, that wasn't that big to begin with. It took the man less than ten seconds to turn around, stomp out of the bathroom and start running after Fuji.

He _knew_ Fuji looked too happy when he got back home.

_73. I Can't _

"Syuu… I can't, it won't fit."

"Shh… Just relax and it'll go in by itself. Just relax."

"But Syuu...!"

"Relax Ryo, relax."

"See! I told that the pot is too big, we can't get it into the oven!"

_74. Are You Challenging Me? _

People often though that Fuji does the public groping and touching on purpose, just to annoy his little lover. Little did they know that Ryoma was the one that challenged Fuji into doing all those things. Not that Fuji minded.

_75. Mirror _

When Ryoma looks into the mirror, he can only see someone he doesn't know. Someone that has been burdened with expectations and promises and responsibilities; he sees a stranger, not himself.

When Fuji looks into the mirror he sees the boy that has to wear mask after a mask to hide his true self. He sees a tired boy that can only fake a smile and act like someone he isn't.

_76. Broken Pieces _

When Fuji finally found Ryoma there was nothing left of the boy, the man, which he had once known. The light was gone from those golden eyes and the boy was broken. Broken beyond repair. And this time it was impossible to fix him, for the wounds ran so much deeper inside.

_77. Test _

Keeping quiet about dating Ryoma was one of Fuji's biggest tests. Luckily, the one that let all of the team know about it was Ryoma.

_78. Drink _

_Just one more drink, only one more drink. _Ryoma smirked to himself, it never ends with just one more drink. No matter how hard he tried to drink and forget his one-night stand partner, that face never disappeared from before his eyes. A smiles and roundabout ways.

_79. Starvation _

They were starving, starving for each other's love and touch and heat. As soon as they were alone the clothes were ripped off of the sweaty bodies and they kissed and kissed and kissed until they needed air. It was a hunger that could never be pleased. They _needed _each other, or they would die of starvation. So they kissed and touched and kissed again.

_80. Words _

Words were never enough for them. They needed the secret glances, silent touches and sneaked smiles to communicate. It was never enough with words, for they could never tell what they felt, wanted and wished for. The way Ryoma's eyes would shine when he's pleased, the way Fuji's fingers brushed against Ryoma's skin, it was all meant to convey messages that words could never make. So they didn't need words, they had no meaning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The last two turned out orgasmic, that is all.**

**Dedicated to my hubby, for she needs cheering up. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Konomi Takeshi-sensei. That is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><em>71. Obsession (Because I skipped it.)<em>

Fuji was obsessed with Ryoma. It was an unhealthy obsession, only destroying and tearing and hurting. It drove him mad, made him anxious, scared him and lit the anger in him. But even when he was overcome with all of this, Fuji still knew that Ryoma could never become his.

_81. Pen and Paper _

When they were asked to write one thing that they wouldn't be able to live without no one was surprised that Fuji had written Ryoma's name.

_82. Can You Hear Me? _

They fought a lot. While in public they seemed one of those pairs that were destined to be together – loving, caring and simply happy. But once they were away from judging eyes and behind closed doors the accusations of cheating and not being in love and not caring were thrown around.

"Do you even hear what I'm saying Syuusuke?" Ryoma one day whispered, eyes red and puffy from crying. Those were the last words that he gave Fuji before disappearing from the man's life.

_83. Heal _

"You compete me, you make me feel like I'm in heaven, you soothe me, you relax me, you're beautiful, you heal me, you love me for who I am. You don't judge me, you play along with my plans, you scold me, you stay by me. And that's why, Ryoma, please marry me."

_84. Out Cold _

It was a rear chance for Ryoma. Fuji was out cold, Inui's newest creation being too strong even for him. Ryoma looked down on his boyfriend and smirked, taking out a black marker from his pocket. This classy moustache was for all of the times he had woken up with a "Fuji's bitch" on his forehead.

_85. Spiral _

These two didn't run in circles; they ran in spirals.

_86. Seeing Red _

There was only one time when Fuji resorted to violence. It was at a club that he and Ryoma had gone to. He was relaxing on the dance floor when he spotted some guy hitting on his lover, Ryoma's flushed face indicating that he had had more than enough to drink. The way the guy touched his precious, forced him to move and go with him…

He was sent to the hospital and Fuji no longer left Ryoma alone when they went to clubs.

_87. Food _

Between the two Ryoma, surprisingly, was the better cook. He had the right feel and touch for cooking. But no matter what, the food that they made together still tasted the best.

_88. Pain _

To him pain wasn't something physical. Pain was when he was led around and lied to, pain was when those around him thought that he was just a shadow of his father ,that he won only because of the name that haunted him. Pain was when Fuji didn't trust him.

_89. Through the Fire _

"I would go thorough anything for you." Fuji suddenly said, ignoring the rest of the regulars, "Be it fire or water or a storm, for you I'd endure it all."

Ryoma blinked once and then smiled a little, "I know, Fuji-sempai. I would too."

_90. Triangle  
><em>"I hate triangles." Ryoma muttered under his breath, glaring at both Fuji and Atobe, "Why do we even have to do this? It's stupid."

Fuji chuckled, "We're just holding hands Ryoma, it's a part of the exercise."

Atobe sighed and released Ryoma's and Fuji's hands. "I'm sick of this. You can have your lovers spat without me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That last one had no connection to triangles. But I was desperate. And to tell you the truth, there are two more drabbles from this batch that I don't like. But.. Oh well.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Konomi Takeshi-sensei. That is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>We Are<strong>

* * *

><p><em>91. Drowning <em>

It was crushing, cold and lonely. He was drowning in all these feelings – hate, love, like, pity, fear. He didn't know what to do, how to act and what to say. Ryoma knew all of this, yet he couldn't do anything. Without Fuji by his side, Ryoma could only watch as his body slowly drowned in all of the unknown and unwanted.

_92. All That I Have _

"Ryoma, you're all that I have left. No money, no house, no family and friends. All that I have is you. And yet - I feel at ease _because_ you're all that I have left."

_93. Give Up _

After watching his young lover struggling to get better after yet another overdose, after watching him fall down the same path of addiction over and over again, after watching him throw away all that he had worked for Fuji finally decided to end this. It was time he gave up, since Ryoma had done that a long time ago

_94. Last Hope _

There is still hope, he had said. He could still be saved, they said. Only you can do it, he knew.

Ryoma smiled to himself and nodded. He was Fuji's last hope, so he would do everything to save him.

_95. Advertisement _

Ryoma knew that Fuji could go… _a little _over the top sometimes. But now, as he looked at the enlarged photo of himself that had the simple message of "Belongs to Fuji Syuusuke" written over it, he finally understood that his boyfriend had no limits. Just like the rest of the students of his school.

_96. In the Storm _

"Ryoma get back in here! There is a storm going on, if you hadn't noticed, and I would appreciate it if you came in now." Fuji yelled, his voice barely managing to reach the other.

Ryoma looked back and smiled, "Don't worry Syuu. The storm likes me."

_97. Safety First _

"Now, now Ryo-chan. Safety first, safety first." Fuji hummed as he took out the condom and passed it to Ryoma. "Now then, remember what I taught you? Good. But today, you can only use your mouth to put it on."

_98. Puzzle _

Fuji was a puzzle that Ryoma would never solve. But in a away, that was for the best.

_99. Solitude _

Ryoma never was the social butterfly. He liked to keep to himself, silently watch from the side; he liked to do his assignments alone, to go out with people as little as possible, and to be alone. And yet, never once had he objected to Fuji being there. Somehow Fuji felt _right_, even if he was the exact opposite of Ryoma.

_100. Relaxation_

Relaxation, for them, was a lazy afternoon spent lying in the bed or on the porch, wrapped in each other's arms, talking about things that didn't really matter and enjoying the warm breeze against their skin.

Relaxation was about being together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And this is the end of the 'We Are' drabble series (or whatever this was). Still, I am not pleased about some of the drabble-ish things, but… Yeah.**


End file.
